Silent Hill: Scarlet Memories
by Kirichankokoro
Summary: Lina Writton was heading on a vacation/pick up trip with her parents, to get her mothers sister. But after a almost fatal car accident, Lina awakens to the road side of thick fog and is somehow thrown into the horrific world of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Lina Writton sighed as she sat slumped over in the cars back seat, staring out the window while her parents drove. They were about half way to their location, a sixteen hour drive to Florida to get her mothers sister. Her husband had decided to leave her for another woman, which meant she was kicked out of his house, a little to evil to do to someone who you use to love, Lina thought. Without any family member in the world to turn to but them, they agreed she could live in the guest bedroom until she could afford a place of her own.

Lina watched the mass of trees going by in the darkness, so fast it was hard to tell them apart. Every now and then they passed a large billboard that advertised food or a hotel, sometimes a theme park. Food sounded nice to her at the moment.

A half moon shined above in the night sky, Lina had glanced up at it a few times but it didn't interest her much. She like gazing at the stars on a clear night, trying to find shapes and other things. But the only lights in the sky were from hundreds of airplanes taking off and landing. They were close to an airport she guessed.

"Are we there yet? I think I'm starving." Lina said in a gloomy voice sighing.

"A little over half way." Her father answered as he peered up at signs passing above them on the interstate. Her mother turned slightly to look back at her, handing her a bottle of water.

"Cheer up honey, why don't you try sleeping? Then we would be there before you know it. We can't afford to stop just yet, but I did pack sandwiches if you want one?" She said handing her a water from the miniature cooler in between the seats.

Drinking a little of the cold water felt good on her almost empty stomach, the weather was hot and she knew it would be even hotter in Florida. Still, that made her look forward to the beach even more.

Lina smiled some and sighed, "No thanks I'll wait till we stop for something. I'll try to sleep, but I'm not tired."

"Don't worry if we stop I'll get you food and something sweet." Her mother said smiling sweetly.

Lina half smiled in return and then slipped her jacket off, knowing that was her mothers way of saying she would get her a treat if she behaved. Knowing that her father got aggravated easily on trips like this, the last thing he would want to hear is complaining. Since he was just a hungry as them. Folding her jacket she use it as a pillow for her head. She sighed again and tried to think about something while she closed her eyes. Normally if she did, she would dream about it when she fell asleep. The thought of a cute boy off TV crossed her mind, but she ignored it. Then suddenly, Lina felt like her eyelids had large weights on them. Her body relaxed and within minutes she was asleep.

Hours later Lina's head rolled over to one side, as the car tires hit a large bump in the road, shaking her whole body. Dull gray skies and pale light greeted her eyes, as she slowly opened them, letting a huge yawn escape her mouth. She blinked a few times and started waking up. Glancing around she could see bright green trees instead of darkness, her parents sitting before her. But when she started looking closer around her, she saw that the highway along with any sign of other cars, was gone from sight.

They were travailing on a back road that looked to be in the countryside. Quickly wondering with curiosity, she unbuckled and leaned forwards to her parents sides.

"Where are we? Why did we get off the interstate?"

Her father had not seemed to hear her as he drove, her mother scanning over a large map. With the feeling she was being ignored, Lina tapped her mother arm lightly hoping not to upset her, but at least get her to notice she was speaking to them.

"Oh dear I'm sorry," She said glancing away from the map a moment, "it seems your father has gotten us lost."

"Me?" He snapped back angrily. "Your the one reading the map! You told me to go this way!"

"Well your the one who wanted to take a short cut. Really honey, was it worth it just to pass over a couple hours of driving?"

Lina looked back a forth between the two of them as they argued over who's fault it was first, which really didn't matter to her. All she wanted to know was, "Hey! Where the heck are we?" She shouted.

"Wow no sit back Lina, be quiet or anything?" She whispered as they ignored her, she had expected they would, they continued to argue with each other. Almost not noticing it herself until she sat back in the seat, Lina stared straight ahead past the windshield. Amazed and baffled by what she saw ahead of them. Getting closer to them, a large wall of thick fog waited. It seemed to stretch on endlessly, because with a quick glance Lina saw the trees and the land to both sides disappeared instantly within it.

"M-Mom..? Dad?" Lina whispered slowly as she stared straight ahead. Her fathers voice carried over it and her mothers as his foot lowered on the gas petal, unaware of the danger ahead.

"You guys..." She started quickly trailing off as a loud ringing noise filled her ears. Holding her hands to her head, she looked down and shouted, "Mom! Dad!"

Finally hearing her, the two of them quickly looked from her to in front of them. Her father shouted as he stomped on the break, sending the car into a spiral as they entered the misty light of the fog. Everything that was visible before was gone, nothing could be seen through it's thickness.

Lina screamed as she tried to hold on tightly to the arm rest, the car still spiraling out of control. She wished she had not touched her seatbelt, she wished she had not woken up. Trying with all her might to hang on, she felt her fingers slipping from there grips on the seat. Taking a deep breath she screamed as her hands released the arm, letting her fly backwards in the car and into the side door. Her cries being cut off as her head hit the window so hard the glass cracked slightly busting out.

Seeming to never end, finally her father got control of the car. Even so, the next thing they were able to see was the metal side guard of the road. Lina could hear her parents shouts as they hit it, ripping right through it and at a pretty high speed, they were brailling down hill. The ride became much more bumpy before it ended. Everything had went silent as the car front met the forest trees, stopping almost instantly shattering the windshield.

Lina's body bounced off the back of her mothers seat, as she laid in the floorboard. Her vision becoming blurry quickly. The last thing she could see was her mothers hand hanging loosely by her side, before she completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

The white fog that had seemed to mysteriously form, had now taken over the world, creeping out between twisted tree roots and rising from the ground. The road was slightly iced over in patches as thick snow fell to the earth. Leaving a huge blanket of white that had frozen over as deep as the first three inches. Since the car crash had happened, the skies had grown dark and then returned to a wasteland of dim gray. Leaving no trace of another person or possible help. The cars front sat against the trees still with almost all the windows shattered, covering the seats in shards of scattered glass, it was easily dinted beyond repair. The headlight shown far off into the woods revealing anything that might move in the shadows.

Lina had been dreaming in her mind, still unconscious from the hard impact with the doors side. She had been in a dark place until her mind started replaying images of the accident. Unlike before, her parents weren't fighting, they were both looking back at her smiling. Ignoring the road and the mass of fog before them. Lina shouted out again and again for her mother and father to look, but it was as if they could not hear her. They just smiled and stared. In her thoughts she watched a sudden flash as the car spun out of control again. A moan of pain escaped her mouth in reality as she shifted to the side.

The feeling of her heart throbbing slowly started to echo in her ears, along with the veins in her head aching, she could feel them as the blood rushed throughout her body. Her hair was caught in her mouth that was dryer then sand, she could feel something oozing from her legs and arms as she lifted one to her head, a sticky feeling making her hurry as her eyes fluttered open. At first they closed again but quickly shot open, her pupils to a small size as the light from outside filled her blurry vision.

She clutched the side of the seat as she started pulling herself up. A sudden pain shot through her back that made her freeze and fall back to the hard floorboard.

Lina knew she was to weak to move, slightly confused on what had happened. She rolled her head to the side to see her mothers passenger seat was empty and with a quick glance, that her fathers was as well. Reaching around with her arm she even more slowly than before pulled herself to sit against the back seat. A few tears falling as she felt her back muscle tightening, like someone was gripping her spin and trying to break it into. Staring down she could see the many cuts and bruises that covered her legs and arms. Blood staining her tan blue jean shorts and newly bought sleeveless shirt, once completely white in color.

She felt like just sitting there for a while. Even thought she in shock from the accident, confused and worried about why her parents weren't in the car with her, and praying that maybe this was all just a dream. A very realistic dream that she would eventually wake from to run to her parents room, let her mother hold her in her arms telling her everything would be alright. But no matter how much she wished and hoped, she knew this felt to real to be a dream. That's when she thought that maybe she had gone crazy and she was hallucinating this while wrapped in a straight jacket behind padded walls.

"Is it possible I've gone bonkers?" Lina questions as a small smile formed, quoting from the last book she had read, Alice in Wonderland. The pain of her head was slowly becoming more aware again, as she slumped over letting her body relax. Lina felt like someone had drugged her, which honestly helped her feel better than before. Trying to think of a logical reason for all this she let herself fall into a deep sleep. This time there were no nightmares or dreams, only silence and darkness.

The faint sound of a banging noise was starting to echo in Lina's mind. Soft mumbles came form her lips as she was slowly awakening from her pain induced sleep. A loud eerie sound of the back car door being forced open startled her enough to force her eyes open, but it didn't help much as she closed them again. Even with sleep her energy levels were highly low. Her body ached from head to toe, bur she could still hear clearly.

A faint voice spoke to her then, "Are...you...righ...an...ere..."

Lina could only make out bits and pieces from it as her heavy head tilted to the side. Her body was suddenly shifting under her, her legs being braced as she felt something warm against her neck. It felt to her, that she was floating in mid air, but she knew that wasn't possible. Rolling her head to the side she tried to speak, but only mumbled noises came out. Her tongue and throat were terrible dry, her fingers and legs twitched slightly a she felt the ice cold snow against them, waking her more. Lina's eyes were slowly opening to a blurry vision of the gray sky. A dark figure hovered over her suddenly as she tried to sit up.

"Don't." She heard a guys voice say, pushing her back. When her vision slowly started to return she could make out his medium length black hair, hanging over his eyes that were to dark to tell a color. He was looking over her and speaking again, asking her questions. Then in a blink it seemed, he was putting something into her mouth followed by water. Lina didn't care to think about it as she drank as much as possible. But the feeling of that deep sleep was starting to come over her after she felt a small stab of something in her arm, she groaned and let her head fall, hearing a few clear words, "Don't worry, you'll be OK." He said.

Her pain was fading and sleep washed over her as her mind went blank except for one small thought. _Will I be?_


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he wasn't a doctor and he knew he didn't know anything at all about medicine, unless it had been a case of the common cold, then he would definitely know to give her Benadryl. But this was a different case entirely. She was bleeding but not badly, she was covered in cuts that had been somewhat taken care of, probably suffering with pains all over and maybe even in shock. His fingers ran over the many bottles in the flash lights illuminating glow, inside the small pharmacy the hospital thankfully had. Different names came up, Zoloft, Paxil, and Oxycontin. Some of these plus other sounded familiar to him but he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to kill her that was for sure.

With a though he shined the flashlight around the pitch black room, hating to turn his back even on the shelf, he would get an eerie feeling that something was behind him. But he knew it was just his imagination and the fact that no light touched the room in years other than the one he held in his hand. Searching careful with his eyes in the dim light, he spotted a book shelf. There had to be a book on medicine or at least something that would tell him more so he could help the girl he found. Passed out in the back of a recked car, she looked no older than him. But what baffled him still was how had she gotten here in the first place, she couldn't have been alone in that crash.

Lina felt a cool breeze flowing over her from somewhere, as she opened her eyes normally like she had every morning before this happened. Her pain was hardly noticeable anymore, just a small nagging itch in the back of her mind that could easily be ignored for a while. Peering to her right she could see that the breeze came from a half opened window. The sky outside almost pitch black compared to what it had been before. The last thing Lina could remember was that someone had carried her, but she had forgotten who it was.

Feeling her stomach growl she slowly started to sit up, finding it a little difficult when she realized that something tight held both her wrists by her side. Lifting her arm up she could see a thick leather strap with a silver buckle fastened tightly. The same kind that she knew for a fact was used to restrain metal patients. With that thought Lina looked around the dark room, the dim rays of light from the window only letting her see a little yet enough to make out her closest surroundings. She was strapped into a hospital bed with metal rails on each side, a dark green or possible blue curtain draw shut almost all around her. Chairs for visitors were placed across form the bed, with a large crocked painting on the wall above them. A rusty IV stand to her left that looked like it hadn't been used in ages, even holding a half empty hanging bag of fluid.

"Where the hell am I?" Lina said as she pulled tightly at the straps. Normally she didn't speak such words if it could be helped, but at the moment she didn't really think about not saying bad words. Getting a small glance at her legs she noticed that they were wrapped in bandages where the larger cuts had been and cleaned. Then as she lowered her head to the side and rubbed against her shoulder, she felt another bandage on her neck. Someone had taken care of her, but who? Why would they have tied her up like this if they wanted to help her. Was it possible that they were slightly insane themselves?

"H-Hello..?" Lina stuttered at first, then raised her voice with hope. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

At first there was nothing in return but silence as her voice echoed off the walls of the room. Then after a moment or so, Lina started hearing a faint voice calling out, getting louder it grew closer to her room, till finally she could make out footsteps and a clear voice. A guys voice.  
"Hey, you're awake?" He said with surprise in his voice.

Lina felt a little worried at first, hoping it was a doctor, but when the dusty curtains pulled away she saw a teen around her age, standing with a bag tucked under his arm and a small smile on his face. He sat the bag down and walked closer to her, Lina trying to scoot away somewhat. A natural reaction considering she didn't know who he was or what he wanted with her. For all she knew he could be a psycho killer.

He paused in step and spoke, "Please don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take the straps off and give you this." He said holding up part of a broken in half pill, the color of pink. Then he started edging closer to her again.

"Stop right there!" Lina said quickly. "Who are you? Why did you tie me up and what is that, tell me whats going on I'm beyond baffled." She asked without a hint of fear in her voice, still it was easy to tell from the look on her face she was.

He nodded, "Right sorry, I guess I should explain myself. My name is Jared. Look I'm really not going to hurt you I want to help, this is for you pain it's Oxycotin, and the reason I buckled you to the bed was so if you woke up before I got back you wouldn't run off alone in this place. It's not as safe as you may think."

As he waited a moment then reached for her wrist she didn't move, she only watched him take the straps off then place the part of the pill in her palm stepping back. For Lina though it took a little while longer to process this information, but he didn't say a word. Jared waited patiently while gazing to the painting on the wall.

"I..." She started pausing. "I still don't know where am I though and isn't this like a drug? As in the ones you aren't suppose to take."

Jared chuckled some at how calm she was being about the whole thing, he had figured she would freak out and scream or something. But honestly he was glad she hadn't done that. It would have made things harder.

"Yeah I know but it's also given to people, it's safe. According to a book I read in a small dose it's fine. Just hurry and take it we need to get a move on."

With narrowing eyes Lina popped it into her mouth and swallowed wishing for more water. When it was down she took a breath then slowly stood to her feet, "Hey, you still haven't told me where the heck I am? Besides I need to call the police, my parents are missing."

He blinked in confusion, "You can try but there is no electricity in this whole town, which is called Silent Hill. In fact you and I are the only people here so far. I didn't see anyone else so I don't know if your parents are here or not."

"Silent Hill?" Lina whispered. The name sounded familiar from somewhere but at the same time she had no idea where it was. She wished she had been in Florida, sitting on a towel on the beach with sun and fun, getting to swim and email her friend back at home. It didn't make since to her at all, no power in the whole town?

Jared glanced back and forth between her and the window, the last bit of the grayish light starting to slowly fade away. He knew they didn't have long. He had been there for three days before he found Lina, and something about the night made the town change from a quiet ghost land to a horrific nightmare. A eerie siren would be their warning before this came, which was another thing he had been trying to figure out. Who was making the siren go off and where was it coming from. Looking back at Lina he saw the large bloody stain on her shirt, wondering if all the blood was hers or possible her parents.

"Here," He said taking off his short sleeved button up over shirt, "You can wear this over yours. We have to go, I can't really explain it but when this weird siren goes off the town gets pitch black and changes into this nightmare like world."

With a odd look Lina slowly took the shirt from his outstretched hand and slipped it on, it was baggy and roomy as she had expected. Lina quickly tucked it in and short and buttoned it as she spoke, "No your right I don't get it that sounds crazy. Can't we just walk to another town?"

"No all the roads are caved in, I thought of that the first day I was here."

Lina shook her head as she felt her shorts pocket, her cell phone was missing, most likely still in the car. Reaching into the other pocket she felt a hair scrunchy. Taking her time she pulled her dark brown hair back from her eyes and tightened the ponytail, looking back to Jared.

"That doesn't make since, roads can't just-" Lina was cut off as from the distance behind her she heard a loud siren start to grow louder. It sounded almost exactly like the tornado sirens from where she lived. But it was also different, it had it's own creepy feel to it. Like something really bad was about to happen but what it was she didn't know. Jared's hand grabbing her shoulder made he instantly look back. He already had the bag in his hand, a think black leather one like a doctor might carry. He looked her in the eyes and from the close distance she could tell they were blue.

"We have to go now! Maybe if we are lucky we can make it out of the building." He said pulling her with him as he dashed for the door. Lina jerked him back as she froze in place, her eyes watering over as the fear that something horrible might possible happen to her or both of them. That Jared was not making this up or that maybe he was and he was insane, maybe she was insane as well.

Lina stuttered, "W-Wait! It's just a siren nothings is going to happen your mad! Stop trying to make me scared!" She shouted.

"I'm not you have to believe that, but if we don't go will..." Jared slowly trailed off as the light from the window was vanishing. He quickly grabbed Lina's hand and moved closer to her as the small amount of light left completely faded away. Lina's eyes were wide with shock in the darkness as her heart started to race with fear, beating loudly. She held her breath as she whispered, "So you weren't lieing... Then what's going to happen to us?"  
Jared leaned closer as he said, "Were going to have to fight our way out of here to survive this."


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-Escape From Hell-

Lina was starting to think again, if it was possible that she had a mental breakdown and was now imagining this all. Or hopefully at least that she was still sleeping in the back of the car, dreaming all of this from pure boredom. But until she either woke up or found herself in a normal clean Hospital with padded walls, she was going to assume this was not a dream but an insanely twisted reality. Staring blankly into the thick darkness she held onto Jared's arm as the two moved away from each other. The siren in the background faded quickly and all was silent. Lina's stepped back, foot hit something hard that made her quickly stop. The object obviously hollow, since noise from the small kick echoed from withing it.

"Ow! Alright cutting to the chase, exactly how and what are we fighting, we can't even see?" Lina questioned with an angry tone from his last comment. Her fear had somewhat faded from mind.

The slightly flickering glow of the flashlight Jared had found suddenly blinded her vision, as he waved it around the room. Looking for any sign of someone or something else with them. As Lina glanced with him, seeing small dots everytime she blinked, she noticed the walls looked darker than before. Almost like they had been painted recently and a odd smell was coming from somewhere close in the room. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, as she tired her best to ignore it.

Grasping the flashlight quickly while Jared still held it, she turned facing the left wall of the room. The once bright blue paint was a rusty shade of red with many faded stains. Other areas were even missing pieces of the wall itself, and from the roof leaked a thick clear liquid. Lina took the flashlight without force from Jared's hand, peering closer thought the wall into the next room, but all she could see was endless darkness. Then slowly the ray of light fell onto the bed she had once laid in. Her eyes focused on the middle where she discovered that the smell must have been coming from. A large and fresh looking maroon stain made her stomach slightly tighten into knots like she might be sick, staring at what also looked like large chunky pieces of wet meat.

Jared got her attention quickly when he spoke, "Sorry about that, I couldn't find another one here but, at least we have light for now. I haven't explored all of this town yet. But I know there is a hotel on Riverside Dr. we could wait at till we figure out what to do next, it's not that far from here. In fact I have been staying there for the last four days."

Ignoring all other thoughts for now with another blank look Lina frowned, "How...are you so calm over this? If I was not half sure this might be a dream I would be screaming my head off! Didn't you see that bed? It's sick!"

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I guess I just don't really care to much anymore. The first time I saw this place believe me I was more freaked than you are now but, I was always kinda weird in my own way. Into a lot of dark things and horror movies. I guess I sorta got use to it over the time I have been trapped here."

"I see... You still didn't answer my other question." Lina whispered.

"Look I'm not sure what to call them by name, creatures or monsters. Twisted forms of the human body if you want, all I know is they only want one thing, to kill us."

At first Lina didn't seem convinced, but the serious look on Jared's face didn't change as the two gazed at each other for a while. Somehow for a moment, Lina got lost in his eyes. The last time they were to dark to even make out, but now she could tell what color they were even, light blue, almost like the sky. Trusting herself she decided then, whether he was crazy or not, she felt she could trust him. Letting her eyes fall away from his Lina slightly nodded, glancing to the direction of the exit. Within the dim light that shown on it she could make out the black numbers across a golden plaque. Room 307.

"Why did you pick the third floor when there is a second and preferably first we could have stayed on?"

"This is the only floor with beds that have restraint straps on them, it's like the mental section of a Hospital I guess. I had to make sure you didn't try and go all psycho on me." He said with a grin returning.

Not meaning to but unable to avoid it with the comment, Lina gave him a small glare before she turned away to the door, "Let's get going then, but as soon as we reach this Inn it's questioning time."

"Understood, let me go first though. And just in case we get separated," He said gripping the black bag as he opened it, "Keep this with you." Jared pulled out a lighter, gold in color, with a red logo on the front that read, 'Silent Hill Amusement Park.' Her curiosity made her wonder, was there a theme park in this twisted place? To Lina, it sorta seemed like he was trying to play the role of the hero. It didn't really matter to her as long as she got out of this place. Hospitals gave her chills. When she was fifteen she had been hospitalized for a short time due to injuries, that was easily agreeable, the worst month of her life. Her eighteenth birthday has just passed last week, and she didn't plan on something like this to ever happen.

As she watched him slowly pull the handle back, the large door swung opened picking up speed, it's henge's creaked as if it had not been open in a decade. The hallway is pitch black except for the light that Jared holds, moving across the rusty faded wall. Lina can see patches missing like before only with metal fences in place, as if that would cover it up. As he stepped out first she followed close behind. The air seeming to grow thicker and warm. Lina glanced at the bench half scooted away from the wall on her left, then slowly she turned to her right. It might have just been her fear getting to her again, but she could swear she heard whispering and scratching from down the dark hall.

"Which way are we going?"

"Their are two ways to the exit, we can use the elevator or the stairs. I myself would prefer the stairs it's faster, but that's my opinion." He said waving the flashlight across the closest door marked, Examination Room. The doors were different though, they easily swung open both ways that you could enter. Lina peered into the small window but it was impossible to see anything without light.

"Hold on, I thought you said the power does not work in the whole town?"

He nodded, "It doesn't, only in this time when the other world takes over does it work. I know it makes no since at all but.."

"No it really-" Lina paused in speech, as she heard the sound of heels echoing in the empty hall behind him. As Lina watched Jared turn back, she could see part of a shadowed figure, that slowly emerged into the light. The heels were ruby red, the stocking ripped and split that covered a set of long legs. The bottom of a small white dress came next, stained with blood and other smudges. Lina instantly thought of this as a sign of help or someone in trouble, as she stepped past Jared.

"Excuse me miss, you must work here can you help us?"

"Are you crazy?" Jared shouted jerking her back by her elbow.

Lina instantly jerked her arm away from him with an angry expression, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one who's gotten us discovered!" He shouted back.

At first Lina didn't completely understand what he was talking about. It was just a woman, someone who might be able to help them out of this nightmare. With a dirty look she turned back in the direction as he shined the flashlight higher, and then suddenly it all made since to her. The woman stood still, dressed in a white nurses uniform. A long sleeve red jacket over it hanging open, ripped in different places that showed her arms and bloody cuts. Her face twisted like taffy and leather looking, completely distorted, with soaked bandages hanging off the sides and wrapped around her mouth and eyes. A small nurses hate somehow still managed to sit atop her head. Jared moved the light down as he rested it on the item in her right hand. A long pipe, completely rusted from the gray shade it use to be. Her hand clasped around the edge, as her head twitched in his direction. Jared wrapped his hand into Lina's "Move." He whispered, pulling her into the examination room right as the nurse wildly slung the pipe at them.

Lina followed him without seeing, as he pulled her behind a operation cover the hung against the wall. The flashlight lit up the table silver table next to them, and that last thing that Lina saw was the lose, discolored hanging arm, that had fallen from underneath the light blue sheet. Then with a flick the light vanished.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't let her find us. She will kill us. I told you there are creatures in this world, far worse than her too. Now shut up and hold your breath." He said, clinging to the wall with a arm over her. She did as he said, her breath stopped as she heard the squeaky hinges of the examination room doors slowly open. The dragging pipe echoed off the walls easily mixed in with the heels. The nurses body was twitching, which sounded of bones being broken each time, a small moans of pain in between breaths. Lina wondered was it possible that she was still alive, suffering in pain, and not a creature? But the way her face had looked. No one could possibly look like that and live through something that happened, and the blood, the small was to strong. Lina's hand quickly move over her mouth at the smell, as she listened to the iron pipe being dragged along the floor vanish.

Everything was instantly silent except for the nurses deep breaths. Lina felt her lungs starting to slightly burn for air, as she let small amounts out of her nose. Jared's arm still across her waist holding her against the wall, as not to touch the curtain, and possible get them caught. A loud whooshing sound suddenly passed Lina's ear making her jump. Within the few small seconds after it did, a loud crash across the room alerted the nurse, making her limp quickly away from them. Jared had grabbed her wrist and started pulling her for the exit immediately. After they made it through the doors Lina followed as he lead her to the left and through another set of doors in the dark, "Stop a moment." She said, reaching into her shorts pocket, pulling out the lighter. Just as she got it to light he ducked into a door before them, Lina doing the same. Finally he stopped, sitting down against the wall. Lina looked back at the door, which had a large white 3 on it, half the paint chipping off and weathered even though it was inside.

"Alright I think it's safe to say I'm not crazy, for now. This place is horrible."

"Yeah no kidding. Sorry to have pulled you so much, but we can't spare a second here, that nurse might have found us if I hadn't thrown...whatever that was." Jared said sighing.

She smiled, "So you did throw it. It's fine don't worry, from now on I'll be right on your heels without having to tell me."

Standing to his feet, he clicked the flashlight on, "Save that lighter for when you really need it." He said stepping closer to her as he closed it in her hand, "Let's go."

The descend down the dark flights of stairs didn't take them long, and exiting out onto the first floor the first clear sound Lina could hear, was one of a light breathing on an oxygen machine. But this honestly didn't surprise her. The air was cooler, and the sound of sound of the siren ringing over the town once again, was much more comforting at the moment. As the two of them stepped out onto the entrance stairs of the hospital, the cement below their feet was turning colors. From the rustiness it had been, it was being peeled away like rotting skin on a corpse, to the dim gray that any normal sidewalk should be. In fact, the whole town was returning to what it had been. And in the last few seconds of darkness, Lina watched as the white skies slowly faded into view. Like someone turning on a light, everything was visible and detailed. Even the light snow had started falling again, which when Lina caught on her hand realized that it wasn't snow at all, it was ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for being gone so long! Busy, Busy! I'm glad to know that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! :D I will try and start updating at least once a week on this, promise! _  
On other notes, I'll be bringing in some other characters within the next few chapters, and I wanna know what you think of maybe bringing in a SH Character to use, though I'm sure who I would bring in. Maybe Lisa? Let me know what you guys think about that, and please read and review! ^_~  
****Thanks! xoxo**

* * *

As they walked the main street leading away from Alchimillia Hospital, Lina had glanced at the name as they ran, it wasn't as long of a walk as she thought it might be. The streets were covered in the same misty fog as the road has been, as the ashes fell slowly like winter snow. While they made there way down the road, Lina he noted a few places to check out. Considering that she didn't know how long she was going to be trapped in this nightmare, and she knew it would be no picnic, she wanted to get supplies. A book store by the name of Andy's, a general store that she hoped might have food even though it was completely abandoned. She didn't like to admit it because of the situation she was in, but she was starving. And then even though she knew no one could possible be working there, a small place called Café Sun had caught her eyes.

The chilling air was softly whispering around them mixed with the moans of the creatures that they saw among the street, they were different from the nurses though. Which they also saw more of, dragging iron pipes or splintered wood behind them as they limped and shook. Another kind of creature Lina had gazed upon a few times had a human body form but no arms or face, as if they were wrapped in a straight jacket from a mental hospital. Their bodies somewhat twisted and their skin like thick rotting leather, discolored, slimy, and disgusting to even look at. The smell of blood had crossed her nose a few times. This town was really a form of some kind of hell, it seemed. Lina wondered how something so horrible could exist, but as Jared had commented to her, there were much worse things here that she had yet to see. It was funny, she couldn't completely remember his name even though he had said it or told him hers yet as well. That was the first thing she wanted to do when she got to this motel, ask a few unanswered questions.

Stepping out from behind a dumpster beside the Blue Catfish diner, as another twisted being passed by and away from their radar of sight. Jared and Lina dashed across the vacant street to the gate entrance that was shackled and over ten foot tall of the Riverside Hotel. After glancing for another possible entrance to the place, Lina was about to open her mouth to question how they were going to get inside, but he was already attempting and succeeding in climbing the gate.

"Come on! I'll help you up." Jared said as he swung his leg over and waited for her to start climbing. In a way she thought, it was just like a latter, only a little shorter distance in between the bars. With a small sigh she pulled the lose arm sleeves of his borrowed shirt up past her elbows so they didn't get in the way of her hands grip, and stepped up on the first bar. Taking them three at a time, she was at the top before she know it, taking Jared's hand as he helped her swing over. "Easy as cake." He said grinning, as he let go and dropped to the ground. His feet echoed off the large brick walls as he landed and he stood straight looking up at her, waiting patently.

Lina frowned, she knew it wasn't that far of a fall, but it still scared her now that she had looked down. Ever since she had been eight, she had started being afraid of heights, of course she wasn't always scared. She use to climb the tallest trees she could in their backyard, but on a windy day a limb that couldn't support her weight snapped and she fell a fifteen foot fall to the ground breaking her arm. That was the first time she had, had to go to the hospital for anything other than a check up or a simple cold. And it wasn't a pleasant week for her, she had missed home and her room, her toys, her TV that was always on the right channel. Even her school work, she had been home schooled since she was eight, and oddly after she had been, most of her friends had slowly stopped talking to her. She could survive without friends though. But of all that, that wasn't the worst part in her opinion, it was the drawing blood part. It was possible that she hated needles and blood a little more than heights.

"Hey you, how long are you going to stand up there?" Jared asked breaking her away from her moment of memories, which with a small second thought, seemed to be missing something.

Lina glanced down at him and for a second it seemed the ground was further away than it should be, she knew what she would have to do now to get down. With trembling hands Lina released the could metals bars of the gate, and fell back as her feet slipped off the slick metal, her eyes wide as she watched the smoke from her warm breath exhaling suddenly vanish. Catching sign of this, Jared quickly stepped forward as her feet met the concrete ground, her balance off and knees giving away as she stumbled backward. It was only a few short seconds before his hands were bracing her shoulders, Lina feeling a warm rush through her body as she glanced back at him. Slowly she pulled away to face him with a sheepish look.

"I... I'm alright, sorry about that. I sorta hate heights."

He grinned as he noticed her slightly blushing, "It's cool."

Lina somewhat smiled, relieved that he hadn't said anything negative about the little slip. She followed him again close by his side, as he lead her up a small set of stairs to a door that said Reception. Jared was the one who opened the door, walking in quickly and going behind the check in counter. A large rack on the wall held each room key that was available for rent. Lina walked on her own to the left side of the room, peering at a large board that showed the bottom and top room floors on two sets of faded map. Among other things that hung there, like a calender with a large fish on it, notices about special room prices and events coming up. All of which meant pretty much nothing to her or anyone else. As her fingers traced along the map she noticed the pool that rested outside the motels diner, a lovely heart shape. A swim would be quite nice about now, but she didn't have a bathing suit in her back pocket. The sound of the silver counter bell ringing got her attention quickly, Lina turned to see Jared staring at her from behind the reception desk, a smirk on his face.

"Hello miss, can I interest you in one of our wonderfully small rooms for a overly high price?" He asked in a annoying house salesman like tone. She couldn't help but laugh as she slowly walked to the desk, "Well when you make it sounds so exciting of course. Would room 202 happen to be open? I see that it's right next to your luxurious pool."

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Jared busted out laughing, Lina joining him as they both slowly calmed their selves. "OK now that the fun n' games is over, let's head to the hotel room. I know for a fact I that's it available." He said, taking the key that hung on the wall.

Lina had to admit that his little stunt has brightened her mood, but as soon as her mind was clear again, she started to think about the situation at hand. Her parents were missing from the crash, possible dead or searching from her, she preferred the second options. Her cell phone was missing so she couldn't contact them or anyone else, of course she was curious if it would ever work in this freaky town. Knowing her luck, it wouldn't. Then there was the mysterious boy she had met, who she felt comfortable enough around but still didn't completely trust him, even though he had saved her. And last but not least, her thoughts were still baffled on the creatures and nightmare like world she had witnessed after the sirens alerted them. It was the kind of stuff she would imagine reading from a Stephen Kings book, not actually see it with her own eyes in reality. So far, everything about this town defied it.

"It's right around this corner." Jared said glancing back at her, he didn't completely stop but halted a second in step, as if he had thought something might happen. But when the two of them walked around the corner, nothing happened at all, except for Lina's shocking expression when she saw the pool. It looked just as it had on the map, only much larger of course. Peering across she could see the signs for the diner, bar, and game room she had saw on the map. They looked well over a decade old, if not more. Dirty windows caked with dust, one from the game room was shattered and boarded up. This place, Lina thought, really is a complete ghost town. I wonder how long it's been like this though.

Leaving his side, Lina walked to the pool. It was the only thing that looked normal out of everything she had seen so far. The water was crystal clear all the way to the bottom, it was calming to look at for some reason. Like a small fragment from the real world still remained.

"Is something wrong-" Jared paused as he stared blankly down for a moment in thought.

She smiled, "My name's Lina Writton, and yours was?"

"Jared Morgan. Did you wanna go inside and rest for a while? I'm honestly not sure when the nightmare world will take over again."

"No I'm fine for now." Lina said as she kicked her sneakers, and sat on the pool edge letting her feet dip into the icy cool water. "Come sit with me?" Lina asked.

Jared nodded, slipping out of the shoes he was in and sitting next to her. She glanced over him again, his dark hair was hanging over his dull blue eyes just slightly as he stared at the water. From the looks of it she imagined he was at least her age if not older by a year or two. That was just one of the many questions she had to ask him.

"So Jared, how old are you and what's your story?"

"Nineteen, I live in Redstone, Colorado. Around a week ago I woke to find myself here in Silent Hill. Everything before that is a total blur, I don't remember how I got here."

Lina stared at him for a moment longer before she spoke, "I'm sorry. Do you have any family, or anyone with you?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't remember. It's like I never had a life before this, but I'm sure that's not true. I know that, I just can't recall anything right now."

"We're similar that way, I can't remember anything before the age of eight. The doctors told my parents it was possible that I repressed my memories for some reason, or that when I fell from the tree in our yard, just the way I hit my head when I landed could have caused it to happen. Like Amnesia."

Jared sighed, "Man that sucks. So Lina, where were you before you ended up here with me?"

"Oh right, I live in Colorado too, believe it or not. Just not Redstone. We were heading to Florida to get my aunt, and my father must have taken a short cut, or he thought. Shortly after I woke we crashed from this odd fog on the road. It was so bazaar though, it was like a complete wall covering everything. Like a gateway or something, and well you know the rest after that. Speaking of, did you possible see my cell phone when you found me?" Lina asked with hope.

"Sorry no. Sounds like you have your past nightmares as well then, I just wish I knew why we were here. Did we do something to deserve this?"

She laughed, "I didn't that's for sure. I mean..." She paused as her feet danced across the water, "I don't believe I did. I never hurt anyone or did anything I was not aloud to so."

"Hey it's fine. I promise will find a way out of this place together, I won't leave you alone unless I'm dead." He winked.

Lina smirked, "Thanks. I'm kinda starving, is there anything to eat here?"

"Well the diner amazingly has some snack foods and soda left but that's really all."

Already standing to her feet, Lina slipped on her shoes and started walking for the hotel room, "Sounds great to me! I'll be waiting in here."

Jared nodded in reply as he made his way around the pool toward the diner. Lina thought about maybe checking out the game room later, her father had taught her to play pool, and she wondered if maybe they had a table set up within. But for now, she wanted to rest a little. Possible take a shower, if the water worked, but she figured she might not be that lucky. So her other thoughts was just relaxing a taking a nap.

Opening the room door, which Jared had already unlocked before sitting with her a bit, Lina walked in and the first thing she noticed was the scent in the air. It smelt like pine trees, most likely from an air freshener hidden from sight. Still there was this musty scent coming from the bathroom, which looked as if it had not been cleaned in quite a while. She could see the mirror from there, and it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Of course, she thought, this was better than having nowhere to sleep at all. The bed thankfully wasn't anymore dusty than a regular bed might be. Completely made with brown and green sheets, it was just big enough for two people to sleep in. The leather back Jared had been carrying was leaning against the side of the bed in the floor. Just glancing at it made her wonder what all was inside of it. She was still on the fence about him, about whether of not to trust him, and if he was planning anything behind her back. Who wouldn't think that though in this type of scenario.

Sitting down on the bed she pulled off Jared's shirt he had let her borrow and laid it across the small table next the the bed. A small throbbing pain in her head was starting to increase, her vision slightly blurry as Lina rolled over pulling the top cover around her. "A small rest would be OK, just for a little while..." She whispered as she curled up closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! ^^  
Thank you all again for reading, and thank you for the reviews, keep them coming and hope you enjoy chapter 6! ;D**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard from within the hotel room, was the dripping of the rusty pipes along the walls. The smell of mold and something like blood that mixed in a foul way hadn't been as strong before till now, the air was thick and stale. Pressure built behind the walls of filth and a silent burst of steam knocked lose a thin pipe that echoed in the empty room when it hit the concrete floor, once covered in a lush green carpet that had been torn away. As Lina opened her eyes to the startling noise that woke her, her head became dizzy from the over amount of sleep she had gotten.

She had been dreaming of something that she liked, something to do with a sunny day and happy music in the background, she remembered that much. Maybe it had been of her family or friends, whatever it was though, suddenly became blurred and forgotten when her eyes opened to the somewhat real world.  
The room was dimly lit compared to before and the musty smell had been burned into her nostrils as she slept, taking a small breath made her gag as she tried to yawn. How long has she been asleep, why hadn't Jared waken her? Maybe it was possible that he was asleep too, though as her eyes focused on the pillow before her she saw no one. That's when suddenly Lina noticed the difference in the room.

The cream colored walls were a dingy yellow and the wallpaper that once covered them was almost completely shredded off, revealing layers of thick pipes. In some areas it pilled back like scabs, scorched and bloody looking on the other side, as if revealing another layer to the room that was alive. It was unimaginable to her, how things could have changed so quickly. It seemed like she had slept for years, though she felt like she hadn't had any sleep at all.  
Restless, Lina rolled over trying to process the images of the room in her mind and ignore the smell, when something hard jabbed into her shoulder blade. She gave a startled cry and rose, only to feel another pain as her curly mocha hair got tangled in something below. As fast as she was sitting up, whatever it was managed to rip a few strands from her tender scalp. Lina immediately started rubbing the area as she glanced down to see that it was because of the bed. Where a once perfectly soft mattress has laid, was now nothing but the rusted springs connected to bars that held them up.

As Lina felt along to the ends of her hair, she suddenly felt something sticky that was matted to the last few inches, when she examined her fingers she found that it was something blackish-red. As she took in a full view of the bed, the pillow was hardly white and faded badly with patched of the liquid soaking through from the middle like ink. Horrified of what might possibly be inside it, Lina quickly stood away from the bed, as the familiar stench greeted her again.  
Her heel knocked against something that rolled slowly to a stop. Immediately she turned to see that it was just a pipe, she sighed with relief as she picked it up. It was cold as ice to the touch, slightly wet from the steam that leaked through the wall. The thing wasn't that heavy but she imagined it could do a good bit of damage if swung hard enough, it might be best to keep it with the situation she was in. Lina knew this was the "other" world now. Since she and Jared had once been in it for a small amount of time, though she hadn't even heard the sirens. Lina figured that they would have at least woken her.

"Was I really in that deep of a sleep?" Her mind wondered for a moment, as she scanned the room for any possible sign that someone else was with her. Though nothing was found till she laid eyes on the bedside table, her back facing it when she had woke."Jared?" Lina's voice echoed in the silent room. He wasn't anywhere to be found, as she expected. Though a part of her wished that he would have replied.

Examining the small table, she found a large piece of paper folded in half. A strange flashlight served as a paperweight keeping it in place. The style and shape of it sort of reminded Lina of a plastic tube, though it was shaded a jade green color. Curious as to if it worked, Lina took it and flipped the switch on the side. For something so small she found that it was quite bright. Sticking it in her shorts pocket and leaving it on for now, she unfolded the paper while it still laid on the table. Within it there was a key, and when she moved it she found that the paper was a map of the town, Silent Hill. Written in bold red letter with an arrow pointing to that location was, 'Come Find Me.'  
Lina stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it meant exactly. Why would someone leave this here, unless it was possibly Jared's doing. But why would he leave her behind? He had promised not to leave her alone, but it seemed his promise couldn't be kept for very long. Lowering the map to the lights rays, she saw that the location underlined and quite a ways from where she was currently, was in fact not what she was expecting to read.

"An Amusement Park by Toluca Lake... Could that be where Jared went? Does he want me to come find him? But why would he leave without waking me, what reason would he have to go to an amusement park?" Lina questioned with a hint of worry and anger in her voice. With a though she looked at the key. It was a golden color and older in style, a skeleton key. Honestly she hadn't see one like it in a long time or thought they were still used. Placing it in the opposite pocket of the light for safe keeping, Lina turned toward the door of the room. A wave of fear and determination washed over her body, as she shivered. The thought of having to go through hell alone, with all those creatures out there just waiting to feed on her flesh, made her shiver to the bone. Though it may not help at all, she wished that Jared was with her. It would be easier to go on with someone standing by her side. Maybe there are others, Lina thought to herself, maybe I'll find someone else and Jared as well.

Pulling her hair back with the hairbow in her pocket, since she couldn't wash it out, it kept the dried matted parts off her neck. Lina had considered sink washing it in the bathroom, but with one glance at the bug infested area, the tiles a dingy brown color instead of the polished white they had been, she changed her mind in seconds. Clutching the pipe Lina slowly opened the door to room 202, which creaked just like a door normally should in a horror movie. Only instead of one killer, she had multiple ones to worry with. She peered outside but so far saw nothing. After a moment to review her plans, Lina left the hotel room. She pulled the flashlight from her pocket and held it out to see with.

"Jared... Are you out here?" Lina called with hope. No reply came. She didn't like this place one bit, the pitch black darkness seemed to go on forever and what it hid behind it she didn't want to discover. Walking slowly toward the way her and Jared had come in, she didn't make a sound. Through the lights ray she could see particles of dust and ash that floated in the wind. It was quiet, to quiet oddly. As Lina glanced at the room numbers and saw she was getting closer to the one hundreds, she stuck the flashlight back in her pocket, leaving it on as the large silver gate her and Jared had once climbed over came into view. Trying to ignore the tingling sensation along her back, the kind she felt when she knew she wanted to look back into the darkness but couldn't, she grabbed hold of one of the bars to start working her way up.

Only seconds after Lina had stepped off the ground, something fast and hard rammed into Lina's side with a unbelievable force, sending her crashing to the ground. The breath in her lungs instantly knocked out of her. Her elbow scraping against the concrete and already stinging from the air hitting the fresh open wound. The pipe landed close to her as she quickly turned grabbed for it. Within the illumination that surrounded her from the flashlight, she could see the creature now, twisted into a form that was unnaturally disturbing.  
It's legs were a vomit green color and lumpy, like they had been stung constantly by wasps and swelled, the rest of it's skin pale and thick like leather starting at the thigh. At the waist it looked as if the creature had been completely twisted around like taffy. Blood seeping from the cracks of it's skin. At it's chest, which revealed it was a female from the form of the body, slight parts of the rib cage protruded the skin, and it's arms were tucked tight behind it's back almost like a mental patient in an asylum only reversed. As Lina fumbled with the pipe and recovered her ground she stared into it's face. It's head bald and missing all human facial features except a wide slender mouth that curved into a smile.

It basically looked like it had been cut into the face with a dull knife. As soon as Lina attempted to take a step to her right, the creatures head jerked to her direction, it's arms uncurled from behind it's body slightly longer than a regular humans and it's mouth opened wide revealing two perfect rows of jagged teeth. Most of which were already stained crimson and Lina could easily guess why they might be. A high pitched screech erupted from it's throat that caused Lina to grab her ears and cry out in pain.

As the creature stumbled toward her she ducked from it's swinging arms, only to be hit in the back by the other. It was slightly taller than her and fast. As she tumbled to the ground again, Lina quickly recovered and ducked running the other way, only to realize that she was running back the way she came. Stopping dead in her tracks she turned back against the horrible feeling in her stomach that told her not to, the creature was closing in on her. She could feel a tightening sensation in her chest. Within that small moment as her heart beat spiked and her pulse quickened, her knees shaking and her mind only picturing the possible out come of her death, something snapped within her. If she didn't fight back then she would never know what happened to her parents, Jared, and she would never be able to go home.

In that instant Lina felt the world around her shift and a small ray of hope in powered her, as she stood her ground against the on coming twisted humanoid that swayed side to side. Then just at the last moment, she could of sworn her heart skipped a beat, she dodged it's attack and swung around behind her. The jagged end of the pipe pierced right through the things jaw, as Lina shouted in horror letting go of it. She stumbled back astonished at the scene before her. The thing was screaming again but the cries seemed more painful than scary to Lina. For a few moments it clawed at it's own face, leaving deep marks and practically ripping it's own skin off. Though Lina didn't get to see it finish itself off as she turned away, throwing up from the sight. She had never been one for horror movies or gory things with lot of bloody moments, just the light level stuff that made you jump once or twice with only a little blood here and there.

"I'll be alright, I'll be alright." Lina whispered hugging herself as she stayed turned away from the thing, till the sound of it's screeching turned to muffled moans, then finally everything was quite and still as it had been before. It took a while for her to even think about looking back at the thing, but when she did Lina gasped at what she saw. What was left of the monsters face was hardly noticable anymore. It lay in a puddle of it's own blood, an awful smell rose from it that could easily make anyone gag. Lina took a few steps toward it, somewhat expecting it to move or twitch, though it didn't. She even kicked it a few time with her foot but it ceased to move. Grasping the end of the pipe she tugged hard to pull it from the body, and after she had she immediately adjusted her flashlight to hang against her shirt instead and started for the gate.

While walking Lina noticed that her whole body was shaking with fright. She couldn't believe she had gotten that lucky of a shot on it to kill it. Honestly she hadn't been completely sure how she moved at all, fear had filled her whole body at that moment and paralyzed her, and now she couldn't help but imagine how differently it would have went if Jared had been with her. He had been here longer, so most likely he would have known that thing was there or at least saw some sign of it. Though now that the small surge of adrenalin and bravery had ran clean out of her system, the realization that she was still completely alone fell over her like a shadow. She couldn't handle being alone for a long time, not in a place like this. The more she though about those creature and what else might await her, the more she began to pray it was just a horrible dream again. But the pain that surfaced from her elbow was a reminder of how real it was, and that there was no chance of waking to a sunlit world with her smiling parents where life made since.

"Damn you Jared...leaving me alone in a place like this. I'm not that brave I know it, I won't last on my own for long I can't..." Lina whispered. No matter how many times she tried to remind herself that she just evaded death, she still felt no hope of surviving such a nightmare.  
Upon reaching the gate she took the bars three at a time without hesitation, not looking down also helped. Unfolding the map as she walked Lina marked the location she was at mentally and then studied the best way possible to the Amusement Park. She took the closest alley and approached to pass a sewer lid that was wide opened and labeled with caution, noticing that something was moving under a dim street lamp ahead. As Lina froze she covered the ray of her light so not to alert it, and slowly she was able to make out that it was another one of those things from before. In only a few seconds she saw another one close by knocking against a store window.

Just as she reached for the flashlight a clammy hand clasped onto her wrist, another gripped tightly around her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows of the alley around the corner. When they stopped Lina struggled to get free, but not before she head a voice at her ear say, "You idiot you almost gave my position away to those things! Do you want to be killed?" A young woman's voice spoke.

Lina whirled around as she took a breath then stood her group. She saw that the girls clothes were horrible stained crimson in various areas, wearing what looked like jeans and a simple lose shirt. Her hair was tied back away from her face but in the few strands that hung lose and dirty, Lina could see it was blonde. The girl looked like she was pissed for some reason unknown to her, other than what had just happen that was.

"Look I'm sorry I almost didn't see them it's so dark here..."

"First rule of lights is rarely use them unless needed, their attracted to the light like moths to a flame. I guess you didn't know that though."  
Lina blinked feeling sort of dumb at the comment, but she gave a small smile trying to look past it. "I'm Lina, who are you? How long have you been here? Oh have you seen-"

"A lot longer then you that's for sure. Look I could care less about your name and your problems alright, I have my own to worry with. I'm not staying in this hell hole much longer if I can help it."

The girl pulled a large duffle bag off her side and laid it on the ground, unzipping it as Lina simple stood staring at her from above. She was somewhat considering if she should ask her anything else, her mood didn't seem to be very pleasant, though Lina couldn't really blame her considering the situation. "I've only been here a little while and I know I have no reason to be here, but I have to get to the amusement park by the lake. Do you know a good way past those things?"

The girl eyed her for a moment before speaking. "Look Lina it's no accident that you're here, I don't know what you did but it's the problem you have to figure out or admit. There's something you did, I've learned that much about this place. We're here for our sins." She paused a moment before sighing. "My name is Amanda, I've ben here almost three weeks. Don't start thinking will be best buddies alright? You'll only slow me down. The best way to the amusement park is to take the sewers toward the edge of town then from there I think you can use one of the boats at the docks, good luck though."

Lina was surprised she opened up a little, but then her mind questioned the girls words. "Thanks, but... Our sins? Look I don't know about you but I never did anything to anyone, I'm not that kind of girl."

"And I am?" Amanda sot back in defense. "Look princess weather you'll admit it or not you did something wrong and now you're paying for it. This place is the closest to hell you can get without dying." At a small raspy noise behind them, Amanda pulled a pistol from her side and turned. It had a small light under the barrel. Lina wished she had one of those, though she didn't know how to use a gun, she imagined it wouldn't take long to learn and did more damage than a rusty pipe.

Amanda got her attention quickly when she snapped her fingers in her direction. "There's a sewer entrance that way, hurry up before they find you." With that said she started walking, but not before turning back on last time. "Oh and Lina, try not to die and we might run into one another again."

By the time Amanda was out of sight, Lina was sure she was glaring in the direction. Though as she remembered the amusement park she quickly recovered what little of her survival instincts she had and made her was quickly but quietly toward the sewers she had passed once before. Other than the worrying thoughts she had for Jared only one other things ran through her mind now, was it really true that she had committed some kind of sin to be in this godforsaken place?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! ^_^**  
**Sorry for taking so long to update! I missed this story, I hope everyone who reads enjoys the new chapter. Please review if you like! =)**

* * *

When Lina finally emerged from the sewers below, having gotten lost a few times while trying to follow a map of the streets above and not beneath them, she realized the change in the world instantly. The skies had went from pitch black to the dusty gray they had been when she first arrived, the roads were visible where there once use to be metal fencing, and the buildings were a normal color but still broken and faded with shattered windows. Honestly she was relieved to see all this, no matter how much she wished she wasn't still in this town, it was more welcoming when the skies weren't dark, she believed. Glancing around at the shops she noticed that some were more well kept than others. Upon peering into one dusty window she walked by Lina found that there were dresses of many kinds on doll stand who's facial features were rather frightening. In another she saw pet supplies, but of course no pets were within the cages, though some had traces of feathers left behind of fur.

"This place is starting to feel like a ghost town." Lina whispered. "Other than that Amanda girl I haven't seen anyone else here. Then there's Jared..." She kept her arms crossed, the air was quite chilly which caused goosebumps along her skin as she walked. She wasn't completely sure if it was the right way toward the amusement park, though it showed she could get to it from this direction, but Lina feared there might be another broken road that fell into the abyss of fog, which still hadn't let up with a light shower of ashes mixed into it. Each time she came to one of those roads she wondered if she was possibly imagining it or that the world had ended and she was trapped in some part of hell. With determination she continued on, till a sudden noise caught her attention.

From a small narrow alley up ahead on her right, she saw a smashed up garbage can fall outward onto the sidewalk. Her hands grasped the iron pipe that she was grateful to still have, and she stood her ground waiting. The last time she had had an encounter with one of the many repugnant creatures lurking in the town, she still wasn't sure how she had survived it. Lina was lucky to have killed the thing. The thought of another one or maybe even two of them reassured her that though she was lucky before, she wouldn't be again. Lina was sure she would have a mental breakdown if forced to face something else like that.

Hesitant she creeped closer toward the alley. There was no evidence of anything living thing so far. This gave her a little hope, since the creature beforehand had at least made some kind of noise. So, reluctant as she was to, Lina took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself and spoke, "Hello? Is there anyone there?" She asked in as regular a tone as she could. No answer came after a moment or so and Lina feared the worst, so as she took another breath she shouted, "Look dammit I'm not in the mood to be scared, now come out and face me!"

After a few seconds passed, the sound of light footsteps approached the opening beside the building. Lina bit her lip as she waited anxiously to see who it was, considering it didn't sound anything like a monster. She was hoping it might be Jared at first, but doubt confirmed that when she remembered that he knew her well enough to at least say something by now, unless he was planning to scare her. For that she would deferentially hit him over the head as hard as possible. "...Jared? Is that you?"

Without any warning a small girl bolted from the alley into the street. From the glances Lina got she saw long flowing brown hair before she started to become blurred by the fog ahead. She was only half the size Lina was, so she couldn't be much older then ten if even that. Dropping her guard she sprinted after the girl down the street. "Wait! Please stop!" Lina shouted.

It didn't seem to have any effect. Whether the girl was running from something or from her she wasn't sure, but no matter how many times she called the girl wouldn't stop. Darting around another corner Lina caught sight of the girl pushing her way through a cracked window into one of the larger buildings. With heist Lina tried to catch her leg that remained sticking out, but she was to late to chance it.

"Little girl it's not safe in this town! Please wait!" She shouted. Fearing the worst for the child, she stepped back and glanced over the building for an entrance. When her eyes came across the sign in dusty golden letters she froze. "Swan's Ballet School."

This almost instantly brought back a conversation her and her mother had had many times in the past few years. When Lina had been looking through old photos of herself for a school project, she had found one where she was standing on her toes tips in a purple ballet costume. Having no memory of ever attending a ballet school she questioned her mother, who claimed it was a Halloween costume and they had taken the photo within a ballet studio while out trick or treating. Though something felt oddly familiar when she would stare at that photo, but she couldn't place what or why. There were a lot of things Lina couldn't remember, thanks to the fall from the tree, but she didn't think her mother would have any reason to lie to her.

Snapping back into reality when she heard a startling scream from the window, Lina's mind couldn't help imagining that it was the little girl she had just seen. With a worried expression she released a hand that gripped the rusty pipe and clasped the handle to the ballet studio. Not wasting a second. Her footsteps were light as she followed the sound of the screams. They seemed to vanish the closer she got.

"Hello?" Lina called. The hallway fell silent as she slowed her pace. "Where did you go!?" Irritation filled her tone as she peered around every corner and through every door that had a window or wasn't locked. If something had happened to this girl, even if she didn't know her or possibly seeing things, Lina felt that it would be her fault.

It was faint at first, but a tapping noise from behind her got her attention quickly. The hairs on her neck and arms standing in fear, she slowly turned. The ballet studio hallway was long, slender, and only a few lights were still lit above. Most of which were flickering. There was so much dirt on the floor that Lina could see her own footprints left behind clearly. She hadn't looked around well when she ran.

Along the edges of the walls doors lay fallen, small ballet shows with lacy ribbons were ripped and misplaced, completely forgotten by whoever had owned them. But what disturbed her the most were the tiny bloody hand prints smeared on the grey walls, the perfect size for children. A few duffle bags sat close to her feet, small ruffles from a tutu were sticking out, a good bit of it dyed crimson. Lina bent close to look but when her nose caught a scent, something like rotting meat of a dead animal, she flinched and turned away gasped for fresh air to clear her lungs of the smell.

"Dear god... This place is just as messed up as the others. This whole town is sick! Maybe it is some form of hell."

The tapping sound occurred once again only louder now as a knock, it was coming from a door only a few steps down the hall. Knock Knock Knock.

She had almost asked who it was which was a natural reaction, in the real world, but she felt reason to believe it might not be that simple. Her first thought was that it could be another creature of the damned just waiting to rip her flesh off, but the little girl was still missing. Squeeze the pipe as if it was her own life in her hands, which it might possibility be, she approached the door and grasped the handle.

Maybe I'm being a little more brave than I should, Lina thought. She inhaled deeply, turned the knob till it clicked, then let the door swing free as she stepped back.

There wasn't a soul standing to greet her, which actually made her a little happy. It lead into a dance room, like most anyone would use for a class to practice. Though seeming harmless at first, when Lina turned to her right and got sight of the rest of the room, she nearly dropped the pipe she clutched. Across from her the whole wall was made of a dusty mirror, though that didn't shock her. Written across it in large sloppy letters with what she was almost positive was blood, was one word. Murderer.

What made the picture more disturbing was that in various areas standing around the mirror in poses, were mannequins the size of children in ballet uniforms, without their heads. Only bloody stumps remained, the location of the heads unknown. Lina blinked for just a second and it seemed as though they all shifted spots. A nauseous feeling formed in her stomach.

"Murderer? Did someone kill them? No... there just mannequins. Still..."

A small timid voice caught her attention from behind. "You're not a murderer are you?"

Lina turned back, surprised to see the girl from before. She was standing with her hands behind her back, dressed in a blue sweater and long brown skirt that almost reached her ankles. It looks dirty, dusty, and stained with black patched, but with what it was Lina couldn't imagine. Her hair easily reached her waist, and to her surprise it almost exactly the same shade of brown as hers.

"Why would you ask that? Why did you run away?"

"Because you scared me..." She paused biting her lip. "So far everything I've seen in this town kills. I can't find my sister and I just want to go home."

Lina's eyes widened. "Is her name Amanda? Is that your older sister?"

The girl looked at her for a moment with a puzzled expression, then slowly shook her head. "No, I don't know who Amanda is. My sister is younger like me..." She looked down at the floor.

Lina sighed. Something wasn't right about this girl. Not that she looked out of place, but the way she acted. So frightened of her and so hesitant to speak. Of course in place like this Lina couldn't really blame her. Perhaps her luck had been far worse. From the time she had gotten here till now, she had only met Jared and the strange but strong Amanda. She hasn't see any other children besides this girl.

"What's your sister's name?"

"I can't remember..."

"Can you remember anything before you got here?"

"No."

Irritation rose in her voice. "What does this town make you have amnesia? Alright then, what's your name?"

"I... can't remember it right now. I think it started with a T or M."

Before she could have a chance to reply with another somewhat useless question, Lina heard the sound of footsteps in the distance of the hall. With instincts for survival taking over she pulled the girl behind her and gripped the pipe close to swing with.

"Stay behind me... Bella?" A nickname off the top of her head, inspired from the current location they were in. The girl had no objections as she clutched onto Lina's lose shirt. The footsteps grew closer, though most likely not a monster from the sound, Lina wanted to be sure. After all the people she'd met so far who was to say there weren't even more? Possibly even stranger ones or crazed ones. A breath caught in her throat and her heart raced. Her knuckles white and the anticipation nearly killing her, as finally the dark figure walked calming into the room.

Lina gasped, her hands loosened and the pipe clashed loudly with the wooden floor, as she stared wide eyes at none other than Jared. He had the same medical bag hanging off his side and a few new tears in his clothes than before, but other than that it was still the same him that had vanished. Now he calmly walked up to her without alarm and a small smile spread on his face.

"You're OK, I was starting to get worried that-"

Her hand broke his words when it met his cheek, Lina's expression changing in a matter of seconds from relived to angered. "Where the hell did you go?! You left me all alone in that place and I woke to a nightmare! You said you wouldn't leave my side unless you were dead and you look pretty alive to me! Why?" The words flowed free as water, much like the small tears that were attempting to form in the corner of her eyes.

When he stood straight again rubbing his cheek he gave her a confused look. "You left. I brought the food to the room and you were gone." Jared glanced at the girl peeking from behind her. "Is this why you left, you found another survivor?"

"Is he a bad guy?" The girl who had remained so silent till now whispered. She held his gaze.

"Who's the kid?"

"She's... Well she's not sure who she is, but with her permission I'm going to call her Bella."

Bella nodded to her, then looked back at Jared. "So are you good or bad?"

"Good, don't worry."

Lina snapped her fingers close to his face. "Hold up for a moment, you're saying I vanished, not you? How's that possible?"

"Beats me, this towns full of surprises."

Only taking a few moments to pull the map from her pocket, Lina opened it up and held it out to him. Along with the skellington key. "So I'm guessing you didn't leave these behind?" Jared examined them closely then shrugged.

"Not a clue. Look Lina I'm really sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, but I couldn't find you."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I hit you. Let's just get to the docks." She retrieved her weapon and then walked toward the door with Bella behind her.

"Docks?"

"Yeah, Amanda said it's the best way to get to the amusement park."

He couldn't resist to ask. "Amanda? Amusement park?"

"I'll fill you in on the way." Lina grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. Part of her was happy that he had returned. It helped having someone to talk to and rely on. But part of her didn't completely feel safe, with what she'd seen in this town. It appeared that things could only get worse at the wrong times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! ^_^  
I'm really happy to update on this, were almost to the Amusement Park, Ya! I hope everyone who reads is enjoying this, and please R&R =)**

* * *

From within the small bathroom of the gas station Lina stared at herself in the mirror. The reflection looked horrifically different from the one she'd seen this morning while brushing her teeth. If it had been that morning, time here seemed endless and telling day from night impossible. Lina raised her blood stained hands to touch the bandage around her neck. Since the accident it had began to hurt on and off but the bleeding ceased and left behind thick maroon patches. Was her cellphone still with the car? Would it even work in Silent Hill? Where were her parents? Had she been the only one to fall into this nightmare?  
A light tap came at the door she'd locked firmly behind her. "Lina, are you alright in there?"  
Jared. He'd showed up out of nowhere to save her, strapped her into a hospital bed. At first she was suspicious of who exactly he was, but then he'd saved her from that nurse thing. As much as she hated to think of it she did owe him for a few things. Like helping her to the hotel, but then after she'd slept he was gone, claiming she vanished. How was that even possible? Something about him wasn't adding up. She felt like she knew him yet at the same time he was a complete stranger.  
"Lina?"  
"I'm fine." She shot back. "I'll be out soon, watch Bella."  
Sweet little Bella, what could a child like her have done to end up in a hell like Silent Hill? If Amanda was right, then she was here for some sort of sin she'd committed. What sin? Her life was happy and quiet, common family vacations with ice cream and no worries. All gone in the blink of an eye and leaving her here to be judge for something she did or didn't do. How many more people were here? Her parents she worried about the most. Lina would keep Jared close, if not to use him but also to get to know him more, maybe she could come to trust him once she understood why he was here. And she'd protect Bella with her life while finding a way out of Silent Hill.  
"Who would of thought I'd play the hero?" She whispered while turning the faucet. To her surprise, water slowly poured out the color of iced tea, which of course wasn't natural. But in a time like this there wasn't much of a choice. She wouldn't drink it, in fact she was hoping the lake water would be crystal clear, but she would wash her hands, arms, and legs off. Because looking at the blood stains made her feel sick.

* * *

When Lina emerged from the restroom refreshed as much as possible, she found Bella sitting on an abandoned rusty car looking in her direction. An innocent smile on her face almost made Lina wanna smile back. Jared at first wasn't anywhere to be seen, but when he emerged from inside the station with his medical bag open sliding something into it, she sighed. "Are we good to go now? I don't know when the nightmare world will take over again."  
"Let's move then."  
Jared glanced over her and noticed that she'd cleaned up, but he also noticed she was acting a little different. When they started down the street, Bella walking close to Lina and trying to pretend she didn't hear her stomach growling, a sudden sound startled them all. It was a mixture of screeching and gurgling that would make anyone think twice about confronting it.  
"Where is it coming from? It's going to attract more of those things!" Bella shouted clutching Lina's hand.  
So far, the twisted creatures of Silent Hill had been spaced out enough that they either out ran them or killed them. Lina's pipe seemed to do the trick after about four or five hits, and Jared's scalpel helped a little, sharp but small. Though getting to close to them, they leaked an acid like liquid, would cause scares to the skin or holes in clothing. She'd found of first hand a few times. It was all about timing and being careful, almost like a survival game gone horribly wrong.  
Somewhere among the foggy road something was heading there way. At first Lina almost didn't catch the other noise that faded into their surroundings, but it slowly started to resemble ringing. Like a phone. It was when she heard the forth ring that she realized it was a cellphone call, from her phone.  
"That sounds like my cell, but Jared you said-"  
Her words ceased when she realized that it was coming from the bag Jared had hanging to his side. His expression immediately changed to baffled and in defense he held his hands up. "It's not what you think."  
"You said you didn't even see my phone but now you suddenly have it?"  
Lina wasn't sure if she was more hurt or crushed at this realization. He'd lied to her about knowing where her cellphone was, but why hide something like that from her? Why lie about it? This also brought to mind the though, what else had he lied about since they met? Maybe he wasn't from Colorado. Maybe he wasn't even trapped here. Did he know more than what he lead her to think?  
Jared didn't hesitate to open the bag and reveal a lime green flip phone with what looked like new scratch marks from the wreck on it. The same phone she'd had for almost three years with all her friends and family names located inside, photos of happy memories, and her white rabbit charm that dangled from the back now rested in his palm.  
Her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me you had it? Are you trying to hide something from me?"  
"No I swear." Jared held it out to her, still ringing. "After you disappeared from the hotel room, I decided to search for you. I returned to the car and there it was in the middle of the road."  
Lina took her phone back, her mood lightened slightly. Maybe he wasn't a thief, but keeping it a secret summoned suspicion. The sadistic gurgling sound of leathery monsters had gotten closer while the conversation went on. Bella moved closer to Lina, who clasped her hand tightly on the pipe and flipped her phone open.  
"Hello?"  
"...Li... we ar... he... Silen... trap... ome to..."  
The static was thick, blocking out almost all the words said. Though it was possible that it was a female speaking from what she could hear.  
"Lina we have to move!" Jared alerted her as two of the creatures revealed themselves from the fog.  
"There's static, please speak up! Who is this?" Her voice anxious as even Bella began to shout, more of the monsters had found them. Bits and pieces of words were drowned out by the static, until finally only two words surfaced. "Lina, honey... I... so sor... ple..."  
"Mom?! Is that you?" Without warning, the line went dead. Lina jerked the phone from her ear and snapped it shut as she ran. Bella still clutching her hand. Those words and that voice, it had to be her mother. She couldn't mistake something like this, but where was she? Was she in Silent Hill as well?  
"Keep moving!" Jared commanded them, of course there wasn't much of a choice. But when they thought they were running to safety things only got worse, as a pair of the humanoid like creatures darted from the right toward them.  
In defense for Bella, Lina stepped before her and held the pipe out with both hands. The force of the thing crashing into her knocking her backward. She feared that within seconds it would attempt to mount her and eat her flesh. Gasping and gurgling it vomited a small amount of yellow acidic liquid toward her, and suddenly Lina felt her left leg tingle as raindrop sizes met her skin. Before long the tingling turned to a searing pain.  
"Bella run! Don't let them-" Her words were silenced in the ear piercing sound of a gunshot. Looking to her right she saw Jared aiming a handgun at the thing and with three shots it was done. The other scurried across the ground toward them. It didn't take long for him to take it out as well, and when he finished he offered her his hand.  
Reluctant at first to accept his help for various reasons, she let him assist her and then slowly stepped away toward Bella. A mixture of confused and hurt expressions crossed his features. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm just... not sure." Bella's hand intertwined with hers and tugged till Lina acknowledged her. "We need to keep moving the lake isn't far ahead."  
When his hand grasped her shoulder it didn't surprise her, even though she shrugged it off at first he didn't retreat. Grabbing her wrist before she could distance herself, Lina suddenly felt like things weren't as safe as they seemed anymore. The monsters were gone, but now she had to deal with Jared.  
"What's wrong with you Lina? You're acting a lot different than before."  
"Me?" She questioned. "You're the one who's acting different. First you don't have my phone, then it's here and it works just fine. Then all of a sudden you have a gun on you? What else will pop out of that magical bag of yours next?"  
She could see his jaw flexing as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I told you I went back to the crash sight to look for it, I found the gun along the way. I was going to show you once we got somewhere safer. Don't you trust me? I want to get out of here as much as you do and apparently someone else does if they're leaving you maps and keys." He paused for a moment but Lina didn't reply. "Who's Amanda anyways? You never told me."  
"Amanda is a girl I ran into when you disappeared, she saved me from walking into a group of these creature and helped me find a quicker way across town through the sewers. I haven't seen her since then."  
He'd once said that he had been here for three weeks, how could he have not seen her? Looking down Lina had hope from the small cellphone she still held. Flipping it open she found a black screen, and though she was sure she put to much pressure on the keys as it was it wouldn't turn on. It was dead.  
"But it was working, I know I heard her voice!"  
"Who's voice?"  
Lina rubbed against her leg where the acid had fell, it was a small enough amount that she wouldn't have to worry about tending to it. Leaving small red scars and a stinging pain like a sunburn that she could put up with till they reached their destination. She handed the phone outward to him."I heard my mother. She said my name."  
Jared looked over the small flip phone, attempting to cut it on just as she had. There was no light from the screen and no sound indicating it still worked. He handed it back to her.  
"That things dead as these creatures, there's no way someone called you."  
"But you heard it ring! If it hadn't we wouldn't have just battled those things, someone called me and it was working. Or have we both gone insane?" She glanced toward Bella who was standing with her hands together and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I heard it too but..." She mumbled through sobs. "Can we go now? I-I'm scared to stay here, those monsters might come back and eat us."  
Lina looked back to him for a moment before deciding that they could talk about things when they reached Lakeside amusement park, if they did. For a child like Bella she couldn't imagine how much more horrific things must seem. Losing her memory of her home, and her sister running around in this place or worse, already taken by the things that lurk in the darkness. She seemed mature for her age but everyone had a weak point, and no matter her strong she tried to be she was still just a child. Lina knew this, and they had to protect her. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around Bella and pulled her close.  
"We'll keep you safe, don't worry. We'll also find your sister she has to be somewhere and there aren't a lot of placed to go since the roads fell in." Lina wiped away her tears. "We may fight sometimes but we're in this together and together we'll survive."  
"Exactly little lady so cheer up." Jared added with a warm smile. She wasn't sure if it was truthful or an act for the child, but for now she was on the fence about trusting him with her own life or Bella's for that matter. When they could find time to talk in this hell hole, she had a lot of questions to ask him.


End file.
